honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel is the 299th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey 'as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Marvel superhero film Captain Marvel (2019). The video is 4 minutes 25 seconds long. It was published on June 11, 2019, to coincide with the film's release on digital/Blu-ray. It has been viewed over 2.3 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Captain Marvel on YouTube "Journey to Hala and meet Captain Marvel, a girl with the power of spaceship. She’s a snarky flying soldier with amnesia on her quest to recover her true identity—a snarky flying soldier without amnesia; just don’t tell her how to feel." '~ Honest Trailers - Captain Marvel Script From Marv- Marvel Studios logo with Stan Lee cameos in it' '''Aw! It’s all Stan Lee cameos? That’s no fair. ''sniffles ''You’re gonna make me cry and we haven’t even started yet. Marvel is taking it back to the first Avenger. ''[shows 'Captain America]'' No, not that one. Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel This Avenger. Before all of the new ones, like '''Ant-Man. Well, not that Ant-Man. Before Black Panther at least. Well, after T’Chaka was Black Panther, But, before T’Challa right? I... uh... look, I dunno. It’s..it’s the 90’s one, okay? She, she’s the 90’s one. Captain Marvel Journey to Hala (holla) and meet Captain Marvel, a girl with the power of spaceship. She’s a snarky flying soldier with amnesia on her quest to recover her true identity—a snarky flying soldier without amnesia; just don’t tell herhow to feel. clips of people telling Carol how to feel ''Because, this hot shot pilot likes to keep it in neutral. ''clips of Carol showing no emotions whatsoever ''Carol! Calm down! You’re getting too emotional! But, Brie the Kree is not alone. Like every Marvel hero, she needs someone to smirk at. Like, Yon-Rogg, Her problematic Yoda friend, Maria Rambeau, her Marvel-issued Black friend, Annette Bening in a dual role as a scientist we don’t really get to know, and a computer we don’t really understand, the dog from 'The Thing, in cat form (Goose), and stealing the show, a facially de-aged Nick Fury. An effect that will completely fool the eye, until you notice him run, fight or use a keyboard. ''Nick Fury typing in “The Protector Initiative“ ''Uh-Oh. Grandpa’s in the computer building superhero teams again. You’ve waited years for Marvel to introduce the Skrulls. Thrill with the possibility that they’ll be the next big bad after Thanos, because they could be anyone from Captain America to cute cuddly family man? Wait, the Skrulls are nice? How do you NOT make Ben Mendelsohn evil? Ben Mendelsohn is always evil. We are SO not getting ''Secret Invasion''. Are you ready for a Blockbuster (Video)? It won’t take AltaVista to find one. Because Captain Marvel is a Street Fighter II, and she‘s onto your Game Boy! So, back off Trolls and go back to the Mallrats. Her powers don’t need to be Nerf’ed, ’cause she’s not Mellon Collie about Rocking The Vote in the Bush, Leonard Cohen? HOLY SCHNIKEYS, These 90’s references are as forced as the movies. Nine Inch Nails, RadioShack! All right, I’m done. So, get ready for a film that’s disappointing, if it’s the meat in an Infinity War sandwich [shows logos for 'Avengers: Infinity War and Endgame]. A solid watch, if it’s up against the other Marvel origin stories, and Citizen f**king Kane compared to female lead superhero movies not named 'Wonder Woman '[shows clips from Catwoman, 'Elektra, ''Tank Girl and ''Barb Wire]. Look out, boys. At this rate, lady heroes will take over at the theater... never. Male-Led Superhero Movies *Since Batman ‘89: 61 Female-Led Superhero Movies: 6 Starring: Larson as Carol Danvers/Vers/Captain Marvel The Captainous Miss Marvel; L. Jackson as Nick Fury Nick Furry; Mendelsohn as Talos Skrull and Clones; Law as Yon-Rogg Law In Orbit: S Kree U; Kree Blue Man Troop; as Goose The Garfield Your Aunt Still Has Stuck On Her Car Windshield; Lynch as Maria Rambeau Maria Rambowlcut; Bening a Mar-Vell and Supreme Intelligence Skynet Bening; Akbar as Monica Rambeau ecroF riA ehT nioJ; Hounsou as Korath Who?!; Marvel‘s Neon Suit Paid DLC; Gregg as Agent Coulson And the Screenwriter of What Lies Beneath. Just a fun fact, I know instead of my daughter's birthday. for ''Captain or use a keyboard'' Marvel was 'Brie Kree Phone Home.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby. ]] '''Brie Kree Phone Home Nick Fury: "Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye." "I’m trusting you not to eat me." Ehh, I don’t know... That’s a stretch. Nick Fury: "Oww!! Mother Flerken!" Trivia * Screen Junkies have made Honest Trailers for several other superhero movies including Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Iron Man, Captain America: The First Avenger, Thor, The Incredible Hulk and many others. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Captain Marvel has 95.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many reviewers highlighted Screen Junkies' muted feelings on the film, and several commentators said the video wasn't particularly funny. Nicole Drum of ComicBook.com noted "It's not a particularly humorous video as some of the Honest Trailers go, but it does tend to be a little more balanced." Tiny Diapana of EpicStream concurred, saying "the trailer isn’t as funny as most Honest Trailers" and "it’s a pretty balanced Honest Trailer, though it’s less humorous than usual." Bayani Miguel Acebedo of Epicstream wrote "Admittedly the Honest Trailer is being very objective when it comes to Captain Marvel and isn’t as harsh as they were for previous movies." B. Alan Orange of MovieWeb wrote "Honest Trailers is careful not to hurt anyone's feelings when it comes to discussing Captain Marvel. They aren't necessarily playing nice, either, as they've done with some of the more divisive fan films in recent memory." Charles Barfield of The Playlist suggested that the online controversy surrounding Captain Marvel ''influenced Screen Junkies' approach, writing "Screen Junkies had to know that they were walking into a minefield with their Honest Trailer for ''Captain Marvel. ... ''You’d figure with a set-up like that, Screen Junkies would go to town on the controversy surrounding ''Captain Marvel, knocking the trolls down a peg or two, in the process. Alas, the comedy writers decided to take the high road and focus on the actual film for their Honest Trailer. The nerve!" Several reviewers said the video contained common complaints of the film. For example, Nicole Drum of ComicBook.com noted "Screen Junkies takes on several of the common critiques of Captain Marvel. They specifically take shots at things like the "formula" many MCU films seem to have when it comes to certain tropes in the films." Likewise, Sandy Shaefer of ScreenRant wrote "the Honest Trailer pokes fun at Captain Marvel in the same ways that critics and general audiences did when it first hit theaters. The MCU definitely has a formula by now, and the video playfully spotlights some of the more over-used tropes." Mark Cassidy of ComicBookMovie made similar remarks, writing "pretty much every gripe - minor and major - fans had with the Marvel Studios adventure are touched upon here." Several media sites called out Screen Junkies' quip about Monica Rambeau as a "Marvel-issued Black friend" as a highlight, including Bounding Into Comics, CinemaBlend and ComicBook.com. Production credits Epic Voice Guy: Jon Bailey Title Design by Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen External links * Captain Marvel Honest Trailer: The '90s Avenger Gets an Origin Story '- Screen Rant article * 'Captain Marvel Gets an Honest Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article * 'Captain Marvel Honest Trailer: The Disappointing Meat in an Infinity War Sandwich '- MovieWeb article * 'Carol Danvers Can’t Show Emotions in Honest Trailer for Captain Marvel '- EpicStream article * 'Here’s the Honest Trailer for ‘Captain Marvel’ (VIDEO) ' - Malay Mail article * 'Captain Marvel Gets A Not-As-Funny Honest Trailer ' - Epicstream article * '‘Captain Marvel’ Honest Trailer: The Disappointing Meat In The ‘Infinity War’ Sandwich That Inspired So Much Hate ' - The Playlist article * 'Captain Marvel Gets The Honest Trailers Treatment '''- We Got This Covered article * 'Captain Marvel' Gets The Honest Trailer Treatment' - ScreenGeek article * 'CAPTAIN MARVEL Honest Trailer Pokes Fun At Brie Larson's "Neutral" Take On Carol Danvers ' - Comic Book Movie article * '‘Captain Marvel’ Honest Trailer Proves You Can’t De-Age Sam Jackson’s Old Man Running and Fighting ' - Egotastic article * 'The Honest Trailer For CAPTAIN MARVEL Focuses Brie Larson's "Neutral" Take on The Character ' - GeekTyrant article * 'Brie Larson Gets a “Marvel Issued Black Friend” in Screen Junkies Captain Marvel Honest Trailer '- Bounding Into Comics article * 'Captain Marvel’s Honest Trailer Takes Aim At All The 90s References '- CinemaBlend article * ''Captain Marvel' Honest Trailer: The 'Citizen Kane' of Female Superhero Movies That Aren't 'Wonder Woman'' - Slash Film article * 'Captain Marvel Honest Trailer Takes It Back To The Other First Avenger ''' - LRM Online article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:MCU Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Studios Category:Captain Marvel Category:2010s Category:Superheroes Category:Disney Category:Phase Three Category:Kevin Feige Category:The Infinity Saga Category:Season 13